


Kisses and Scars

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [49]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “If I could, I would kiss away all your scars.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 28





	Kisses and Scars

“How did this happen,”  Aziraphale asked quietly, brushing over scars as he helped Crowley clean his wings, “You didn’t fall, your wings never burned.”

Crowley shrugged, “It gets rough down below. Things happen.”

“I’m so sorry my dear.”

“ Not your fault.”

** “If I could, I would kiss away all your scars.” **

“Don’t people say freckles are angel kisses? That’d mean I'd have freckled wings. How silly would that look.”

“They’d be marvelous,”  Aziraphale pressed a kiss to the base of Crowley’s neck, “Just like you.” He saw the blush creep up Crowley’s ears and smiled. 

“Shut up.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
